


All’s fair in love and war and Mario Kart

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, it gets dirty FAST, not THAT kinda dirty, they play mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Stop doing that!”“Stop doing what?”“Stop making kissing noises every time you freaking shove me off the road!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> look at that post and then look at me and ask yourself, why wouldn’t she write inspired by this?

The _only_  reason Keith doesn’t just throw the controller at Shiro’s dumb head is because the game console belongs to Shiro’s roommate. As such, he just jams the buttons harder and growls, “Stop doing that!”

 

“Stop doing what?” Shiro sing-song-asks, his Waluigi sliding into third place now that he’s bumped Keith down two places.

 

Shooting his boyfriend the quickest glare he can, Keith retorts, “Stop making kissing noises every time you freaking shove me off the road!”

 

“Just softening the blow. Dammit!” Keith smirks as Waluigi slides on a banana peel and goes from third place to fifth.

 

“That’s what happens when you cheat. Karmic retribution.”

 

Some good natured jostling and yelling follows, culminating in a loud yell of “Don’t you fucking do it Shiro” as Waluigi yet again rams straight into Keith’s Rosaline and makes a series of kissing noises. 

 

Keith swears a blue streak and revenge in the same breath while Shiro laughs his way to second place. He’s still laughing when Keith plucks one of the pillows up and wallops him to the floor, “ _Stop it_  with the kissing noises!”

 

Shiro just laughs and offers, “Best of 3?”

 

He sits back in his seat and throws the controller into Shiro’s lap, “I’m gonna make you eat my dust this time.” And true to his word, Keith wins the next round. 

 

The third and final round however, has both of them pulling out _all_ the dirty tricks they’ve got in their arsenal. Which includes Shiro trying to psyche Keith out again by making kissing noises whenever he shoves Keith off the track (because dear _lord_  it is _embarrassing_  to hear those noises and not think about kissing Shiro silly). But Keith is ready this time.

 

He waits for the final lap. Sees a chance when a blue shell gets throw in front of Shiro. So while Shiro is busy focusing on dodging it...

 

“Hey Shiro.”

 

“Mm?”

 

Keith shifts up to his knees, lets go of the controller, and uses that hand to cup Shiro’s cheek towards him. The expression of concentration shifts into surprise as their lips meet in the quickest kiss before Keith's back in his seat. The whole move takes less than two seconds. 

 

Shiro blinks, lips still parted, “Wha-?”

 

With a smirk, Keith picks his controller back up and shoves Waluigi off the road. And just to rub some salt into the wound, he makes a single kissing noise at Shiro’s startled face.

 

Spluttering, Shiro says, “That’s cheating!”

 

“All’s fair in love and war and Mario Kart,” Keith reminds Shiro of his favorite saying, grinning as he zips by the finishing line in second place. 


End file.
